wikientenhausenfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Donald Duck
thumb|Donald, der "Faulste"Donald Fauntleroy Duck ist eine Comic- und Zeichentrickfilm-Figur aus dem Disney-Studio. Geschichte Der Name tauchte das erste Mal 1931 in einem Bilderbuch namens The Adventures of Mickey Mouse auf. Donald war darin jedoch nicht zu sehen. Am 9. Juni 1934 erschien Die kluge kleine Henne , der erste Zeichentrickfilm mit Donald Duck, in dem er aber nur eine Nebenfigur ist. Es folgten weitere Nebenrollen in den Micky-Maus-Trickfilmen, bis Donald seine eigene Reihe bekam. Der erste Kurzfilm dieser Reihe, Don Donald, wurde am 9. Januar 1937 uraufgeführt. In diesem Film hatte auch Daisy Duck ihren ersten Auftritt. 1938 wurden Donalds drei Neffen namens Tick, Trick und Track als zusätzliche Figuren eingeführt, die fortan regelmäßig in den Trickfilmen und Comics bei ihm wohnen, da ihre Mutter Della Duck zu einer Expedition aufbrach. Ihr Vater ist unbekannt. Von 1941 bis 1945 wurde Donald, wie andere Disney-Figuren auch, in starkem Maße in der amerikanischen Kriegspropaganda eingesetzt. Der Zeichentrick-Kurzfilm Donald Gets Drafted von 1942 enthüllte dabei, dass Donalds voller Name Donald Fauntleroy Duck lautet. 1943 wurde der Donald-Duck-Zeichentrickfilm Der Fuehrer’s Face mit einem Oscar für die Darstellung gegen Adolf Hitler und sein Regime gewürdigt. In diesem Film wurde Donald als einfacher Fließbandarbeiter in einer deutschen Munitionsfabrik dargestellt, der an dem totalitären NS-Regime verzweifelt. Auf dem Höhepunkt der 3D-Filme in den 1950er-Jahren erlebte auch Donald ein Abenteuer „mit Brille“: Working for Peanuts (1953). Der Film wurde erst 2007 im Vorprogramm zum 3D-Film Triff die Robinsons ebenfalls wieder in 3D aufgeführt. Von Walt Disney selbst wurde festgelegt, dass Donald an einem Freitag, den 13. „geboren“ wurde, um seinen Status als Pechvogel auszuschmücken – daher auch sein Autokennzeichen „313“, das darauf anspielt. In dem Trickfilm Donald’s Happy Birthday (1949) wird der 13. März als Geburtstag genannt. Der Zeichner Don Rosa legte dann als Geburtsjahr 1920 fest. Verschiedene Comic-Folgen verzeichnen jedoch, dass Donald am 9. Juni Geburtstag hat. Im Jahr 2004 erhielt Donald Duck einen Stern auf dem Hollywood Walk of Fame bei der Adresse 6840 Hollywood Blvd. Siehe auch * Tick, Trick und Track (auf en: ………) Comics 1936 erhielt Donald eine eigene Comic-Serie, die als täglicher Streifen und sonntägliche Seite in zahlreichen Tageszeitungen erschien. Die Comics waren meist nicht länger als vier Bilder. Al Taliaferro war lange Zeit der Zeichner dieser Comics, während Bob Karp die Texte verfasste. Einige dieser Streifen wurden in den Lustigen Taschenbüchern der Nummern 230 bis 245 neugedruckt. Auch die Donald-Duck-Comichefte enthielten anfangs Nachdrucke dieser Zeitungscomics. Ab 1942 zeichnete Carl Barks zusätzlich längere Geschichten exklusiv für die Heftreihe. Barks führte weitere Figuren ein. Dazu zählten Donalds reicher Onkel Dagobert Duck (1947), als Antagonisten sein Vetter (Cousin) Gustav Gans (1948), der vom Glück begünstigt zu sein scheint, eine Bande von Kriminellen namens Panzerknacker (1951), der verschrobene Erfinder Daniel Düsentrieb (1952) und später Dagobert Ducks Erzfeindin Gundel Gaukeley (1964), eine Hexe, die dessen ersten selbstverdienten Zehner – in manchen Übersetzungen ist es ein Taler – erbeuten will, da diesem anscheinend alchemistische Kräfte innewohnen. Zu den bekanntesten noch aktiven Zeichnern der Donald-Duck-Comics gehören u. a. Don Rosa, Vicar und William Van Horn. thumb|300px Donald Duck in Deutschland Am 26. Februar 1935 kam der erste Trickfilm mit Donald Duck Die kluge kleine Henne in die deutschen Kinos. Dies blieb jedoch bis Kriegsende der einzige Donald-Film, da Disney kurz darauf aufgrund der Devisenausfuhrbeschränkungen den Export von weiteren Filmen in das Deutsche Reich stoppte. In Österreich liefen noch fünf weitere Trickfilme mit Donald Duck, bevor auch dorthin keine weiteren Filme exportiert wurden. Donald Duck hatte im deutschsprachigen Ausland zudem einige kurze Auftritte in Comics: In der Schweizer Micky-Maus-Zeitung (1937, 19 Ausgaben) unter dem Namen „Schnatterich“ sowie in vier Ausgaben der österreichischen Kinderzeitschrift Schmetterlingals „Emmerich“. In der seit 1951 im Ehapa-Verlag erscheinenden Heftreihe Micky Maus nimmt Donald von Anfang an mehr Seiten ein als die titelgebende Maus. Seit 1967 werden die Abenteuer von Donald Duck und Micky Maus auch sehr erfolgreich als Lustiges Taschenbuch herausgegeben. Bis Mitte der 1970er-Jahre war Erika Fuchs für die Eindeutschung der Donald-Duck-Geschichten verantwortlich. Sie prägte auch die typischen in den deutschen Ausgaben bekannten Charaktere der Entenhausener Protagonisten. 1988 gab sie die Micky-Maus-Chefredaktion und damit auch die Verantwortung für die Übersetzungen der Donald-Duck-Geschichten in die Hände von Dorit Kinkel. Die erste Ausgabe der Micky Maus von 1951 wird als Sammlerobjekt für mehrere tausend Euro gehandelt; es gibt allerdings mehrere Nachdrucke. Ein Originalexemplar befindet sich in einem Safe des Verlags. Mittlerweile werden die in Europa gezeichneten Comics sogar in die USA exportiert. Die Figur Donald ist ein zu Wutausbrüchen neigender Choleriker, der ständig von Geldsorgen geplagt wird. Er ist ein notorischer Pechvogel, der dauernd den Kürzeren zieht, vor allem gegenüber seinen Verwandten. Donald übt keinen geregelten Beruf aus. Dafür hält er sich mit den verschiedensten Jobs über Wasser, die er aber über kurz oder lang mangels Begabung wieder aufgibt. Im Micky Maus Magazin arbeitet er meist in einer Margarinefabrik. Er ist recht faul und verbringt seine Freizeit vorzugsweise in der Hängematte. Gegenüber seiner Verlobten Daisy Duck empfindet er eine unerschütterliche Zuneigung, ohne dass die Beziehung der beiden jemals zur Eheschließung führt. Sein Vetter Gustav Gans ist – wie in vielen anderen Dingen auch – sein Rivale im Kampf um Daisy. Diese fährt oftmals zweigleisig und lässt sich sowohl von Donald als auch von Gustav den Hof machen. Donald leidet aber stark darunter, dass dem Glückspilz Gustav das Glück geradewegs zufliegt, während er selbst nur mit Mühe durchs Leben geht. Sein zweiter Gegenspieler ist sein Onkel, der Fantastilliardär Dagobert Duck. Parallel zu dem Gegensatz von Glück und Pech gegenüber seinem Vetter Gustav wird hier ein weiterer Dualismus in Donalds Leben aufgebaut: Reichtum und Armut. Er sieht sich ständig gezwungen, Geld bei seinem hartherzigen Onkel zu leihen, wodurch dieser Macht über Donald ausüben kann. Zudem ködert der kinderlose Dagobert seinen Neffen damit, ihm eines Tages sein Erbe zu vermachen. Dies ermöglicht dem geizigen Milliardär, Donald für niedere Arbeiten oder als Begleitschutz auf Expeditionen einzuspannen. Donald hat das Sorgerecht für seine drei kleinen Neffen Tick, Trick und Track, die ihm geistig überlegen sind. Phantomias Phantomias ist ein Alter Ego von Donald Duck, ursprünglich geschaffen, um Donald in der Nacht Rache an Personen nehmen zu lassen, die ihn ausnutzen, wie z. B. sein Onkel Dagobert. In dunklen Nächten geht er, mit Hilfe einiger Erfindungen von Daniel Düsentrieb, auf die Jagd und beweist als Superheld, dass auch Donald ein Gewinner sein kann, wenn auch nur im Geheimen. Diese Figur wurde von italienischen Zeichnern eingeführt und war daher besonders in den italienischen Donald-Duck-Comics, die in Topolino, dem Gegenstück der deutschen Zeitschrift Micky Maus, erscheinen, aber auch in Deutschland erfolgreich. Die erste Erwähnung findet im LTB Nr. 41 in der Geschichte Die Verwandlung statt. Anhand dieser Geschichte erfährt der Leser, dass Phantomias wahrscheinlich auf den genialen Dieb Fantomas zurückgeht.Donald ist stets auf der Hut, wenn es darum geht, dass seine Verkleidung auffliegt, so sorgt er schon mal mittels einer ferngesteuerten Puppe – wobei er selbst gleichzeitig vor Ort ist – und ähnlichen Tricks dafür, dass er kaum als Phantomias infrage kommen kann, die Anwesenden dies zumindest glauben. Donald gibt sich als besten Freund von Phantomias aus und versorgt ihn so scheinbar mit Informationen. Gleichzeitig ist Donald häufig Nutznießer von Phantomias’ „halblegalen“ Aktivitäten. Phantomias’ Versteck befindet sich im Keller von Donalds Haus. Mit einem Schrankaufzug im Schlafzimmer gelangt man in das unterirdische Domizil. Die Entstehungsgeschichte In den 1960er-Jahren beschwerten sich viele Kinder bei Mondadori, dem Herausgeber der italienischen Disney-Comics, dass Donald immer als Verlierer dasteht. Der Autor Guido Martina und der Zeichner Giovan Battista Carpi gaben Donald daraufhin eine Geheimidentität als Rächer. Der italienische Name Paperinik war eine Anspielung auf den die populäre Comic-Serie Diabolik mit dem gleichnamigen Meisterverbrecher als Hauptfigur, während der deutsche Name offensichtlich eine Anspielung auf Fantomas ist. Zwischen dem 8. und 15. Juni 1969 erschien in Italien die erste Paperinik-Geschichte, Paperinik il diabolico vendicore („Paperinik der teuflische Rächer“). In Deutschland wurde die Geschichte in Walt Disneys Lustigem Taschenbuch Band 41, Donald mal ganz anders, neuer Titel Hier kommt Phantomias, unter dem Titel Die Verwandlung veröffentlicht. In der Geschichte bringt der ewige Verlierer Donald Duck durch einen Irrtum des Postboten die Villa Rosa an sich. Die Gemeinde Entenhausen hatte ein Gewinnspiel veranstaltet, bei der die „Villa Rosa“ verlost wurde. Eigentlich gewann Gustav Gans die Villa. Der „Ex-Phantomias“ bestimmte, dass Gustav Gans sein Erbe sein sollte. Dort lebte der verarmte Edelmann Phantomias, auf italienisch „Fantomius“, der die Reichen seiner Zeit bestahl, um sich an ihnen zu rächen. Donald entdeckt in der Villa das „geheime Tagebuch des Phantomias“ und beschließt, in seine Fußstapfen zu treten. Daniel Düsentrieb rüstet dazu Donalds Auto, den 313, zu einem High-Tech-Fahrzeug à la Batmobil auf. Das Auto verfügt nun über Extras wie Schleudersitz, kann fliegen und die Farbe wechseln. Außerdem besitzt es zwei Nummernschilder: 313 und X. Im Laufe der Zeit entwickelte sich die Figur des Phantomias vom Rächer zum Superhelden. Statt in eigener Sache loszuziehen, schlüpft Donald meist nur noch in das Kostüm, um Verbrecher zu jagen, wobei er von Daniel Düsentrieb durch weitere teilweise aberwitzige Erfindungen unterstützt wird. Zu seinen regelmäßigen Gegnern gehören die Panzerknacker sowie Klaas Klever. Im Laufe der Zeit hat er aber, wie jeder andere Superheld, jede Menge Supergegner bekommen, unter anderem den Schmutzgeier (LTB 164), Hypnotiseur Spektakulus (LTB 157) und „Mister X“ (LTB 388). Der neue Phantomias Bis in die 1980er-Jahre erschienen regelmäßig Geschichten mit Phantomias in den italienischen Comics. In den 1990er gaben jedoch viele italienische Zeichner diese Figur auf. Erst 1996 kam es in Italien unter dem Titel Paperinik – New Adventures (PKNA) zu einer vollkommenen Neuausrichtung der Phantomias-Figur. Diese Serie spielt in einem Entenhausen abseits von der von Carl Barks und den italienischen Zeichnern erfundenen Historie. In der Null-Nummer trifft Phantomias auf den Supercomputer Eins, der fortan zu seinem ständigen Berater wird. Das Hauptquartier wird verlegt von Donalds Haus in den Ducklair Tower, ein Gebäude mit 151 Stockwerken, das der Multimillionär Everett Ducklair gebaut hat. Donalds reicher Onkel Dagobert Duck konnte das Gebäude nach dem mysteriösen Verschwinden von Ducklair günstig erwerben. In PKNA muss Donald/Phantomias vor allem die Invasion der außerirdischen Evronianer abwehren. Es gibt noch andere Superfeinde aber auch neue Verbündete wie das Alien Xadhoom oder die Androiden Klarissa aus der Zukunft. Diese Comics orientieren sich inhaltlich nur wenig am bekannten Disney-Universum, in Deutschland waren sie deshalb nur mäßig erfolgreich und wurden nach 15 Alben eingestellt. In Italien hingegen war PKNA ein unvergleichlicher Erfolg. Ab 2001 erschien die Nachfolgeserie PK2, die am Ende von PKNA ansetzte und 18 Episoden lang lief. Danach entschied man sich zu einem weiteren Neubeginn und nannte die neue Serie einfach PK. Diese hat keinerlei Verbindung mehr zum klassischen Phantomias. PK ist ein Kürzel, das von einer Art „Green Lantern-Corps“ geschaffen wurde, das Donald als Verteidiger der Erde auserwählt hat. Diese Serie ist in Deutschland bislang noch nicht erschienen und wird es wohl auch auf lange Zeit nicht. Der große Erfolg von PKNA und seinen Nachfolgeserien hat jedoch auch dazu geführt, dass dem klassischen Phantomias mehr Aufmerksamkeit von den Zeichnern geschenkt wird. Insbesondere sind in den letzten Jahren mehrere Geschichten erschienen, die sich auf Phantomias Ursprünge in der Villa Rosa beziehen. Agent DoppelDuck Agent DoppelDuck ist ein weiteres Alter Ego von Donald Duck, welche seine Geschichten in Disneys Lustiges Taschenbuch erlebt. Er ist als Agent bei der „Agentur“, welche gegen Verbrechen und Verschwörungen aller Art kämpft und den Frieden aufrecht hält, tätig. Die Geschichte ist abgeleitet vom legendären Agentenfilm James Bond. Der Autor ist Fausto Vitaliano, der von Marco Bosco abgelöst wurde. Die Geschichte wurde von Andrea Freccero (der mehrere Geschichten im Disneys „Lustiges Taschenbuch“ gezeichnet hat) gezeichnet. Seinen ersten Auftritt hat Agent DoppelDuck im Lustiges Taschenbuch Nr. 384. Inzwischen wurden weitere Geschichten im LTB veröffentlicht. Werdegang zu Agent DoppelDuck Donald war nach Streitigkeiten seiner Freundin Daisy und seinem angeketteten Auto bei der Bußgeldstelle, wo er ein teueres Knöllchen bezahlen soll. Irritiert nimmt Donald zur Kenntnis, das er 3 Tage nicht wusste, was er gemacht hat. Eine geheimnisvolle Frau, die sich später als Agentin Kay-K herausstellt, gibt ihm daraufhin die Antwort. Sie führt Donald in das Hauptquartier der „Agentur“, wo er als Agent reaktiviert wird, wo er auch zuvor für 3 Tage als Agent tätig war und nach Abschluss sein Gedächtnis gelöscht wurde. Seine erste Hauptaufgabe ist, die beiden Agenten Black-B und Berry-B im Auge zu behalten, da sie eine Liste mit allen Identitäten der "Agentur" haben sollen und diese an jemanden verkaufen wollen. Donaldismus Die Beschäftigung mit allem, was im Zusammenhang mit Donald Duck und Entenhausen steht (wie dem Phänomen der „Veronkelung“), wird Donaldismus genannt. Ergebnisse und Beiträge werden in der Publikation Der Donaldist, dem „Zentralorgan“ der D.O.N.A.L.D., veröffentlicht.